


Game Over

by limit_breaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), BDSM overtones, Hux is a pool shark and Kylo Ren is chum, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Shameless Smut, complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/limit_breaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night in the officer's lounge, Kylo Ren challenges General Hux to a game of billiards. That might have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GAME ON.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of an irreparably sinful Skype group chat about our problematic favs getting, quote, “dicked down on a pool table”. I'd like to credit and thank several heathens for the help and (s)inspiration-- you know who you are, my fellow trashcans, and this is for you. <3
> 
> And I apologize to all lifeforms for who I am as a person. Kind of.

The lights are dim and the distinctive musk of smoke and alcohol long-since settled into the woodworks hangs in the air. As far as time aboard the Finalizer is concerned, it's late-- the start of the last shift. The officer's lounge is all but deserted; a last lingering lieutenant returned to her quarters a while ago, leaving only General Hux and Kylo Ren.

They sit in recliners on opposites sides of the room, feigning interest in their datapads. After a time, Hux stands and stretches. He strides over to the open bar and drops a few ice cubes in a lowball glass, selecting a top-shelf bourbon that he pours evenly. The ice settles and he takes a sip. Glass in hand, he strolls over to the wall where a rack of pool cues are neatly arranged and studies it.

Kylo looks up from his datapad and quietly watches Hux meticulously surveying each stick, assessing its worth. It annoys him to no end how fussy and precise Hux must be about everything. Even the way he inspects the cues, so fastidious and picky, is irritating. Just pick a weapon and use it, idiot. Game over. Hux thinks his finely detailed planning and strategy will secure his victory. Kylo will show him how these games are meant to be played: quickly and powerfully. Having command of the Force will also be a boon, of course. Hux won't stand a chance.

He powers off his device and stands. “I'll play you.”

Hux scoffs quietly to himself. As if Ren has what it takes to play billiards. “You wouldn't stand a chance. I wouldn't want to hurt your fragile pride.”

Kylo sneers in his direction. “I'll bet you I win. Soundly.”

Hux hums. “Fine,” he says ambivalently, “what are we playing for? I can't imagine you have much to offer me that would be worth my time.”

Kylo glances off to the side and back again. “Sex.” He shrugs after a pause.

Hux laughs, almost, turns to look at Kylo. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“You heard me. There is no sense in playing for credits, so what else have we got to lose?”

"So, what, winner gets a blowjob?” Hux scoffs at him.

Kylo stares him dead in the eye, “Double or nothing; winner gets everything.”

The corners of Hux's mouth twitch upward into a genuine smile. “Deal.”

Kylo grins inwardly. He flexes his fingers within his leather gloves. This is going to be easy.

Placing his glass back on the counter, Hux shrugs off his greatcoat in one fluid motion, draping it carefully over the back of a barstool. Underneath, his white shirt still looks freshly pressed, the mandarin collar stiff as ever. Kylo wants to think the black suspenders with their polished clasps look ridiculous but they suit the crisp matching trousers. Irritatingly prissy as always. Hux rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, selects a pool cue from the rack on the wall and chalks the end, blowing the remaining dust into the air, a slight puff of white ghosting off the tip. Kylo frowns, Hux seems completely at ease.

Kylo's cock-sure attitude is dampened further when he observes Hux pick up the triangle and deftly sweep all 15 balls into it, settling them perfectly centered in the middle of the table. He removes the rack without disturbing the formation, spinning it once around his index finger before hanging it on the hook beneath the table. He sets the cue ball directly aligned to the triangle's apex and leans back. He is comfortable, ready. Even so, Hux doesn't have command of the Force, Kylo consoles himself.

“Do you want to break or shall I?” Hux asks, retrieving his glass of bourbon and taking a sip.

“Be my guest,” Kylo dares.

Hux shrugs, setting the glass back on the counter. He approaches the table and leans over it, aligning his cue against the white ball before him. Steadying his aim, he pulls back, eases forward, pulls back again. He thrusts the cue forth, sending the cue ball sailing into the triangle of balls before it, scattering them in all directions with a loud, satisfying smack that echoes in the empty room.

The solid red 3 sinks into a corner pocket, the orange 5 lands in one on the side. Kylo frowns again.

Hux fails to hide his smirk, taking the cigarette from behind his ear and placing it between his lips. “So you're stripes,” he says, withdrawing a lighter from his chest pocket. He cups the end of the cigarette and lights it, inhaling. “Your go.” Exhales.

Kylo shoves off the wall he's been leaning against and grabs a random pool cue from the rack. He coats the tip in chalk and lines it up with the white ball, ready to take aim against the striped 9 in front of it.

“No using the Force here, Jedi.” Hux warns.

“Don't fucking call me that,” Kylo growls. He steadies his aim but the cue stick remains clumsy in his hands. He rears back and then jabs forward, ready to direct that 9 into the pocket using the Force if need-be. But in skipping ahead, he's failed to command the cue ball, which was struck at an awkward angle and spirals off to one side, barely tapping the yellow 1 instead.

Hux smiles to himself and ashes the cigarette. A riled Kylo Ren is an erratic one, one completely unsuited for the finesse required of billiards. Not that he needs to disturb Kylo in order to win this game, but doing so lifts his spirits, so he goes ahead with it anyway. “Well done, quite a shot. Did Skywalker teach you that trick?”

A muscle slides in Kylo's jaw and he glares.

Pool has always come easily to Hux. A simple glance at the table and he imagines the lines and angles connecting each ball to a pocket, his mind carefully measuring the appropriate amount of force for each shot, taking into account the counter-effects of gravity, friction, and drag, identifying the perfect spot to tap on each sphere to send it rolling flawlessly into place.

The dim light illuminates his hair, highlights the sharp angles of his cheekbones as he stalks around the table to assess his next move. He sinks his 2 and 6 effortlessly with back-to-back shots, but has no open move after and uses the turn to send the cue ball to a difficult position for Kylo's next shot.

Hux sips his drink as Kylo surveys the table. He lines up his cue, ready to sink the striped 11 that is perched on the edge of the far pocket. He's learned from his previous error, he's knows to control the cue ball first this time. He takes aim, shuts one eye, and shoots. The white sphere is directed straight into the 11, which drops into the pocket easily, but Kylo fails to stop the cue ball from falling in after it and curses when he realizes his mistake.

From behind his glass, Hux is smirking again. He sets it down, picks up the cigarette he's left resting on the ashtray and gets ready for his next turn. There's still no easy moves, but he retrieves the cue ball and sets it up for a particularly tricky shot. He can feel Kylo's gaze on his ass as he bends over the table. He files this into memory: another way to upset the knight's concentration, it seems. He drags it out, arches his back slightly, taking his time to aim, though he hardly needs the practice. He shoots and sends the cue ball crashing into the side of the table, bouncing off at a sharp angle to strike the side of the 8 ball, which knocks the 4 right into a corner pocket and stops dead. He takes a drag, exhales.

He's again left without an clean shot so he uses his second turn to scatter a cluster of balls, mostly striped, near the center of the table. He ashes again and sits back as Kylo stalks around the table, looking for his next attempt.

He gets lucky and sinks the 12 ball, a feat Hux would have sworn impossible based on a rough estimate of the angular velocity of the cue ball as it came off the stick. He sips his bourbon, choosing to overlook this fluke, wondering if perhaps Kylo is using his powers after all. He wouldn't put it past him, the cheating bastard. When Kylo lines up for his next shot and sends the white ball crashing into the solid yellow 1, dropping it nicely into the left pocket, he decides that even if Kylo were invoking the Force, it won't save him now.

“I don't need your help, but thanks for that,” Hux says, “apparently not even the Force can help you overcome your innate ineptitude.”

Kylo swears under his breath.

Hux stands and takes aim for the 7, his final ball to sink. He frowns, another shot made difficult by the presence of too many striped spheres on the table. He changes positions and instead aims to hit Kylo's 9 first, which should, with enough force, be able to knock the 7 into the side pocket. He closes one eye and draws his arm all the way back. He thrusts his cue forward cleanly and sends the white ball smashing into the 9, which careens into the 7, which spirals off and teeters on the edge momentarily before falling into the side pocket. He smiles.

All that's left for him is the 8 now, surrounded on all sides by the remaining five striped balls. Hux taps the right corner pocket with the end of his cue stick. “Here,” he says. He stamps out his cigarette in the ashtray and lines up to take the last shot.

“If you miss this shot, you lose,” says Kylo, perhaps a bit louder than he had intended.

Hux is bent over the table, eyes fixated on the target. “Thank you, Ren, I'm well aware of the rules.”

Kylo holds his breath. Hux pulls the stick back. Eases it forward. Pulls back. Forward again. He drags it back slowly through his fingers, concentrates, and fires.

The cue ball snaps perfectly against the 8 ball, which surges forth, directly into the right corner pocket.

Kylo's face falls. He swallows.

Hux straightens, eyes still on the table, a satisfied smirk playing on his features. Casually, he withdraws another cigarette from his pocket and lights it. He stands his pool cue vertically and leans against it, finally looking at Kylo. “Well.”

“Well.” Kylo echoes, shifting uncomfortably.

Hux blows smoke out his pursed lips. “What are you waiting for? Strip,” he commands, gesturing at him with the hand holding his cigarette. “Everything.”

“Hux--”

“ _'Double or nothing; winner gets everything'_ , I believe those were your exact words. And you're not breaking your word now, are you, Jedi?”

Kylo scowls. He throws his pool cue to the ground angrily and brings his fingers to the clasp of his belt. Undoing that, he sets it on the counter of the bar and shrugs off his robes to join it.

Hux stands with his weight partially resting against the cue stick looking smug, and takes another drag of his cigarette as Kylo peels his shirt over his head. He pauses, standing awkwardly, half-naked and fidgeting with his hands.

“Keep going.”

Grimacing, Kylo bends to remove his boots and socks. Hux sucks in his lower lip as Kylo pushes down his slacks and briefs, kicking them off to the side. Rising to his full height, Kylo steels himself with a look in his eyes that dares Hux to say something.

Hux straightens to regard him as though inspecting; eyes flicking up and down, then back up to Kylo's flush face. He leans up off the pool cue and uses it to tap the ground before his feet. “Here,” he orders. Another tap. “Kneel.”

Agitated and scowling, Kylo obeys. In spite of himself, his dick is already starting to harden between his legs. Prostrated before Hux, he sinks to his knees, back straight. He's eye level with Hux's crotch and he knows what's expected of him.

“Begin,” Hux says around the cigarette perched between his lips.

Kylo's fingers reach up to the buckle of Hux's silver belt, unfastening it enough to undo the buttons on his trousers. Once undone, he frees Hux's dick from under the layers of his perfected regulation uniform. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he takes a deep breath.

Hux pulls the cigarette from his lips and blows a cloud of smoke, closing his eyes as Kylo takes him in his mouth, wet and warm. His head tilts backwards when Kylo sucks him in deeper, one hand massaging his balls while Kylo rolls his tongue over Hux's shaft. Ashes fall to the floor and Hux takes another drag.

Kylo is better at this than he is at pool it would seem, Hux already hard in his mouth. Kylo takes him all the way now, cheeks hollowed, his nose buried amongst ginger hairs. He pulls back to catch a breath, stroking Hux with his hand as wets his lips again. His tongue flicks the dribbling slit of Hux's tip, teasing, before licking the entire length from head to testes. His hands come to rest on the back of Hux's thighs as he puts his lips to his sac, still teasing. He pulls back and takes the swollen head in his mouth once more.

Hux takes the cigarette in the same hand that holds the pool cue so he can use the other to seize a fistful of Kylo's hair. His cock is completely sheathed within Kylo's throat, the knight forced to breathe shallowly through his nose. Hux yanks hard, pulling him off, and Kylo gasps for air, spittle and precum dripping from his plush lips. He looks up at Hux with dark, half-lidded eyes, panting.

Hux looks down his nose at Kylo. He releases his hair and brushes his gloved thumb across Kylo's reddened lips, his fingers hooking on the underside of Kylo's jaw. He blows smoke into his face. “Rise.”

Kylo does so and takes in the opportunity to tower those powerful two-inches over Hux before he is directed with a point of the cue to the pool table, where Hux wants Kylo bent over and ready for taking. Kylo seems to hesitate momentarily, eyes scanning his surroundings, but he follows his command and leans over the edge of the table, elbows resting on its fuzzy green surface.

He hangs his head as Hux comes to stand behind him and smacks the insides of his thighs with the butt of the cue, forcing his stance wider. Hux replaces the cigarette between his lips and runs a gloved hand along the length of Kylo's impossibly long back, to the meat of his ass, which he gives a sharp slap that Kylo had not expected. Hux presses himself against Kylo's backside and leans over, “I'm afraid this may be uncomfortable,” he whispers into Kylo's ear, “for you.”

Kylo writhes under him, enveloped by the smell of smoke and the heady scent of Hux's cologne. He presses his face hard against the liquor-stained fuzz of the pool table.

He squirms more when he feels the first intrusion: a single spit-slicked leather finger moving inside him. A second joins it soon after, working him open slowly.

He makes a low moaning noise, half-muffled by his fist, which he's balled and placed in his mouth. His eyes squeeze shut when Hux adds a third probing finger.

“It's been a while, hasn't it, Ren?” Hux says when Kylo moans softly again.

 _'Just get it over with already.'_ Kylo sends to Hux mentally.

Hux withdraws all fingers suddenly, leaving Kylo gasping. He grabs him by the hair again, yanking roughly. “What did I tell you about using the Force?”

“Ah-- I didn't-- that wasn't--”

“Don't make me tell you again,” he warns. "Or I'll take that pool cue," Kylo follows Hux's eyes to the stick that he's leaned against the table, "and stripe this ass with it.” Hux squeezes a bare asscheek. “It's mine, after all. I won it.”

Kylo shuts his eyes, swallows.

“Are you ready for me to claim my prize?”

Kylo nods as best he can, Hux still with an iron grip on his hair.

“Let me hear you say it.”

“Ye-- yes,” Kylo sputters.

“Yes, what?” growls Hux.

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux loosens his grip and Kylo's face falls back to rest on the scratching green fuzz.

Hux spits into his gloved hand and lines himself up against Kylo. Slowly, with more care than Kylo had expected, Hux eases himself in. He relishes the shudder that passes through Kylo's body, the goosebumps that have erupted across his skin. He continues to guide his way in slowly until he's buried to the hilt, Kylo groaning under him. Once firmly planted, he takes the cigarette from his lips and stubs it out on the rump of Kylo's ass. Kylo cries out in pain but remains trapped in place by a firm hand at the jut of either hip, fingertips pressing hard into the flesh. Once Kylo has stopped writhing, Hux's hands go from his hips to the edge of the table he's bent Kylo over, using it for traction as he begins to slide himself partially out and back in again, as if taking aim for his next shot. The discarded pool cue clatters to the floor.

Kylo presses his face hard against the surface of the table, eyes screwed shut, teeth bared, as Hux sets into an even rhythm. He moans when Hux hits the right spot, maintains his position so that Hux will hit it again. He loses himself to the sensations rippling though his body, drooling onto the table when Hux's precise accuracy at even this becomes apparent. Pool is not the only thing Hux's skills come in handy for, it seems.

Hux is moving in and out in a quick, steady pace now that threatens to undo Kylo, whose body has now broken into a slight sweat that coats his body. Kylo wishes he were at an angle that would allow him to touch himself, but he's pinned to the table now, and Hux has forbidden him from using the Force, so he grimaces and focuses on the sensations that bring him to the edge, but not over it, rutting against the wood. He concentrates on not sending Hux mental messages but the pleasure overtaking his awareness threatens to undermine these efforts.

His head is jerked suddenly backwards by Hux taking another fistful of hair in hand. “Tell me, Ren, are you really that useless at billiards, or did you just want me inside you that badly?” Hux rasps into his ear.

“I--” Kylo can't answer, doesn't know. All he can do is sputter and gasp.

The muddled, half-stifled feedback from Kylo's subconscious invigorates Hux, a jumbled mix of praise for his skill and horror at himself, a kind of starved desperation buzzing throughout the duality. Against this backdrop of compliments and confusion, Hux is getting closer to his peak. He snaps his hips against Kylo's, harder now, breathing heavy, choking back undignified noises. Kylo's back arches and he pushes against Hux with a whimpering cry that finally sends Hux over the edge. As the orgasm rolls along his spine, he falls forward over Kylo, spilling into him with groans that reverberate from low within his chest. Kylo squirms as Hux's dick twitches inside him. Hux's open mouth rests just above Kylo's sweat-glistened shoulder and his eyes fall shut as he rides out the pleasure and then struggles to recompose himself, taking his time with each task. Kylo remains painfully hard beneath him, his cock leaking against the wooden frame of the table. He considers begging Hux to continue fucking him, but knows that's a futile request even before Hux pushes himself up and withdraws slowly. Kylo lets out a groan as Hux pulls out completely, his ass stinging from the raw intrusion. He catches Hux by the wrist, a wild look in his eyes. “Hux, please--” He drops his gaze down to his still-throbbing dick, fully swollen and heavy between his legs.

Hux regards him as though he's lost his mind. He wrenches his wrist from Kylo's grasp and straightens. “If that's what you want, you'll have to win.”

He grins inwardly when Kylo's mouth falls ever-so-slightly open, lips twitching in annoyance. Hux wipes his gloved hand down his dick before tucking himself back into his trousers and refastening his belt. He swipes the hand over Kylo's pouting face and turns to the bar, finishing the rest of his bourbon. He sets the empty glass back on the bar and collects his greatcoat from the barstool, tossing it casually over his shoulders. Kylo stares at him, needing, while he does, watching as he pockets his datapad and makes to leave the officer's lounge.

“Wait,” he calls.

Hux stops in the doorway but doesn't turn.

“Next week, then. Rematch?”

Hux smirks, still not turning. “Best two out of three.”


	2. BEST TWO OUT OF THREE.

“Don't you ever miss?” Kylo asks, resigning himself to losing again.

Hux scoffs. “Only when I intend to.” He stubs out his cigarette. “Now strip.”

Hux has just sank the 8 ball into the side pocket after arcing the cue ball around Kylo's leftovers to tap it into place. It's become a weekly, sometimes semi-weekly, thing now. Hux and Kylo linger in the officer's lounge in precinct B34 until the rest of the crew has dispersed, Kylo challenges Hux to a rematch, and loses every single time. Tonight is no exception.

Kylo is hard before he even undresses. Fuck, he's been hard since Hux took aim at his last shot. Just once, he'd like to win, but if his body's responses are any indication, perhaps he doesn't mind losing. Much.

Hux no longer has to verbally issue commands; Kylo knows what he wants. His belt and robe are already draped over the counter of the bar. Now undressed, he kneels on the floor before Hux, who still looks so damnably pristine and well-pressed, from the collar of his shirt to the creases of his trousers that flair and disappear beneath those polished boots. He keeps his gaze downcast, feeling Hux's eyes on him, expression unreadable.

“Bow.”

Kylo does so, bringing his hands forward to a point that he presses his forehead against. He feels Hux slide the tip of the pool cue down the length of his back, how it taps each nub of his spine on the way back up, pausing about half-way. He hears Hux shift, hears his heavy boots pace around him. They stop when Hux is behind him. Kylo feels him crouch down and he knows what he's looking at even before Hux's gloved hand is flat on his bare, bruised ass.

Hux languidly runs his leather fingers across the days-old welts. During their last rematch, he'd caught Kylo cheating.

\--

Hux had been in his room late one night, thumbing through work on his datapad. A stray thought came over him, curiosity maybe, or perhaps it was just his intuition for sensing trouble, and he entered the number on Kylo's tracking device into his scanner. The red crosshairs flickered momentarily and finally settled on a location. He was... in the officer's lounge? Hux frowned. They didn't have a match scheduled for tonight, that, he knew. He opened another window to check his schedule again, just in case. No, their next rematch was tomorrow night. Was... Ren playing someone else? Not that he cared, of course, he reminded himself as pulled up the security camera app. He bypassed the password controls and activated the camera in room B34, sweeping across the lounge. Ren was the only one there. For some reason, this had relieved Hux. He ignored the implications of that and zoomed in on him. He seemed to be practicing his billiards game. Hux scoffed. He was leaned over the table, cue in hand, one eye screwed shut, taking aim. He thrust the cue forward sloppily and the white ball spun off to the side, missing the intended target entirely. Hux scoffed again. But, then, suddenly, it reversed direction and slammed into a cluster of solid balls, sending each one rolling off into a pocket. Hux blinked. He watched as Ren did it again: a sloppy jab, the cue ball spiraling off to nowhere, then suddenly cutting back to knock the other billiards into place. He paused the security feed, backed it up, slowed it down, watched it again.

Realization dawned. Ren was practicing not billiards, but the Force. _That cheating bastard._ Ren looked pleased with himself and took aim again, this time when he struck the cue ball its divergent path was significantly less noticeable before it came back to crash into the 4.

Hux had half a mind to march down there right now and bring an end to this trickery. But, no, he would use this as he used every piece of information he came across: wisely, carefully, to his advantage. He zoomed in further and observed carefully, noting that Kylo's right hand seemed to be the indicator. His wrist would turn in a specific way, fingers flexed, and each time it did, Hux noticed a change in the trajectory of the balls. So that was his tell. He filed this information away for later, pleased with himself.

As scheduled, their fifth rematch had been the next night.

As Kylo lined up to take aim, Hux leaned back against the wall, watching carefully for Kylo's tell-tale sign of cheating: that flick of the wrist, the flex of his fingers. And there it was: the cue ball slammed into the 4, which should have stopped rolling once it crashed into the 1, but with a subtle twitch of Kylo's wrist, both balls fell into the side pocket. Hux had squinted hard at the table and snapped his eyes up at Kylo's, but Kylo didn't return the gaze.

He pushed himself up off the wall and stood at the head of the pool table while Kylo bent over to take his next shot. “Are you aiming for here?” Hux asked abruptly, pointing at the corner pocket just as Kylo's cue made contact with the white ball. Kylo's attention snapped up and the cue ball knocked into a few balls, sending them nowhere in particular. He scowled at Hux, who managed to keep his expression impassive.

“Don't interfere with my concentration, Hux.”

That did cause Hux to smile. He had considered informing Ren that he knew about the cheating, but kept it to himself for the time being. Instead he took a drag of his cigarette, ashed, and picked up his cue to take his next shot. He stalked around the table looking for an easy shot and took aim, sending the cue ball surging into the table edge and ricocheting back to knock the 11 into place. He aimed again and sunk the 14. After that, he didn't have a clean shot, but he did have an idea. He gently tapped the cue ball so that it fell into a perfect line with Kylo's solid 3 and the side pocket. He took the cigarette from his lips and exhaled. “Should be an easy shot for you.”

He sipped his drink coolly as Kylo sank that 3 and the 6 right after, watching his wrist flick each time. Kylo let the next shot miss, and Hux used his turn to drop the 12 into the side pocket, then purposely wasted his second move to allow Kylo his next turn. And so they went, each sinking a ball and squandering their second turn; Kylo hoping that Hux wasn't catching on to his trickery, Hux keeping Kylo right where he wanted him.

It was down to the 8 ball, now, Kylo's turn. If he landed this shot, he'd secure his first victory. If he missed, it was back to being bent over and fucked against the very table he was leaning across now. He centered his mind, tapped into the Force. Hux smiled to himself; now was his time to act. He stubbed out his cigarette and moved in swiftly behind him, placing his hands over Kylo's. Kylo startled and tried to shove backwards against Hux's touch. Hux, expecting this, had braced himself, gripping the edge of the table around him until he stopped struggling. “You've shown remarkable improvement, Ren,” Hux's breath, smoky and sweet with bourbon, ghosted across Kylo's neck, sending small shivers down his spine. “But you could still use a bit of guidance if you want to sink this last shot.” Hux had curled his fingers over Kylo's on the cue, dragged it back carefully, making sure to press as much of himself against Kylo as he could.

“I don't need your help,” Kylo growled weakly, unconvincing. He almost wished he had his mask on now. The way his features twitched in response to this was embarrassing, as was the blush travelling up the back of his neck. He hadn't even been sure what Hux was truly trying to do, because then he couldn't focus reading his thoughts, much less on the game itself, so hyper-aware of Hux's presence against him, hands over his, pressed up so closely all he could smell was Hux. He let Hux drag the cue backwards through his fingers, forward, and back again, almost obscene. “Like this, Ren, slowly,” he heard whispered into his ear.

Kylo's hold on the cue faltered when Hux released him and moved back to the bar. He felt Hux smile smugly from behind his glass as he, flustered, missed the shot completely.

“Oh, Ren, I really thought you had that one.” Hux smirked.

Kylo tightened his grip on the cue, hoping to burst it into splinters with his bare hands.

Hux set his glass down with a heavy thud and stood stiffly. Kylo put the cue down across the table. He knew what was excepted of him. He removed his belt, his robes, his shirt. He kicked off his boots and pushed down his loose-fitting pants and undershorts. Naked, again, and dick already starting to awaken, he approached Hux slowly.

In front of him, he sank to his knees. He brought his fingers to the clasp of Hux's belt, grimacing.

“Stop.” Hux commanded and Kylo froze. He blinked up at Hux, hands dropping back to his sides. Hux looked down his nose at him for a long moment and then walked around him. “Do you remember what I told you the first night your ass became my property? About using the Force?”

Kylo didn't respond but his eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

Suddenly Hux had another fistful of Kylo's hair and jerked his head backwards, his mouth hot on Kylo's ear. “I know you were cheating, you miserable bastard,” he snarled. “And now. You're going to pay for that.”

Kylo's blood went cold. He quickly found himself thrown onto the table again, bent over and exposed. Hux was at his side, cue stick in hand, pressing the tapered end against his bare ass. “You were aware of the rules, were you not?”

Kylo tensed, gritting his teeth. “Yes.”

Hux stepped back, took the stick in two hands, and let loose with his first blow. Kylo yelped. “Yes. What?”

“Yes, General!” He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“And yet you believed you could slip by without my noticing. You underestimate me, Ren.” Kylo clenched and unclenched the fists he had balled under his forehead. “I saw you practicing last night, your right hand is a horrible tell.” He tapped the cue lightly on Kylo's rump, where he had just struck him. “So, tell me, how many shots did you take using the Force?”

Kylo swallowed, pretty sure Hux could hear it. He knew it was pointless to lie at this stage. Hux already knew. Of course he did. “S—six.” When he felt Hux's grip tighten on the cue, he quickly added, “Sir.”

“Six,” Hux considered. “You cheated, six times, and you still didn't win. I wonder how that must feel.”

Kylo squirmed.

“Well, I guess I'll give you something else to feel. I want you to count each lash. One for every cheater's shot. And another for losing anyway.”

 _I wonder if he knows he could walk away from this at anytime. Surely he does. Surely he would. Surely he will._ Kylo hadn't intended to listen in on Hux's thoughts, but it sounded like a dare. It sealed his resolve. He braced himself, sucking in a deep breath. He could take this. He deserved this. Hux opened his mouth to speak to these concerns, but Kylo but quickly him off. "I know. And I won't." Hux narrowed his eyes.

The cue hit him just below where the last one had fell. He managed to stifle a cry this time and huffed instead.

“Count, I said.” Hux pressed the cue against Kylo's already-reddening flesh.

Kylo blinked several times in succession. “What number are we on?”

Hux's eyes were hard as he sneered at him. “We're starting over.” He reared back and struck him again. “One.”

Kylo winced. “One.”

The next strike hit right where the last had landed, redoubling the sting. “Two,” he grit out.

Kylo couldn't hold back a yelp when Hux struck him again, harder this time. “Three.” His muscles began to quiver from the strain of constant tension.

The corners of his eyes were wet by the time he got to “six”.

On “seven”, Kylo had collapsed against the table with a cry. Hux ran his hand along the stinging flesh, angry red lines already crisscrossing the pale skin there. They would bruise nicely.

\--

Yes, that handiwork is what Hux is inspecting now. Kylo feels his leather fingertips gently tracing along the lashes that he'd so viciously left last week.

They've turned a deep purple-y black, slightly greenish around the edges. He smiles. It's a thing of beauty as far as he's concerned, the damaged his inflicted. He is overcome with a half-insane desire to kiss it. He doesn't quite, but he does run his tongue along one of the marks, then sinks his teeth into supple flesh, not hard enough to draw blood-- yet.

Kylo sucks in air through his teeth, suppresses the urge to shiver as he feels Hux drag his tongue along the length of another scar. It's kind of funny, in a way, he thinks, that this is the first time Hux has really put his mouth on any part of Kylo. He hasn't even touched him with bare skin that wasn't his dick yet.

Hux taps the end of Kylo's tailbone and traces his finger from there slowly down the cleft of his ass. He presses his fingertip against the small opening there and Kylo turns his cheek to look back at him. “Hux, wait,” he says. Hux stops, snaps his eyes at Kylo's.

“Lube. I brought lube,” Kylo breathes, turning away to press his forehead against the floor.

“And why would that be relevant to me?” Hux asks, finger still set lightly against Kylo's asshole. When Kylo doesn't respond Hux sighs, gives his ass a quick, sharp slap, and says, “Get it, then.”

Hux watches Kylo rise to his feet and saunter over to where he's laid his robes, fishing in the pocket for a small bottle that he carries back to Hux. Kylo feels awkward standing before Hux while he's still crouched down and quickly sinks to his knees so they are eye level.

They stare at each other for a strange moment that feels charged with some kind of static electricity, before Hux snatches the bottle from Kylo's open palm and Kylo turns away to offer his ass up to Hux again, arching his back, forehead against the floor.

Hux wastes no time. He slicks his fingers and begins working them inside Kylo one at a time, using his free hand to spread Kylo's legs wider. Kylo is already hard. He hasn't come since before their last encounter, Hux expressly forbidding it as part of the punishment, and it aches now.

“So you came prepared?” Hux muses, “Prepared to lose. Resigning to this fate before the game began. You came here knowing what would happen. You came here to give yourself to me.”

Kylo grimaces against the third finger Hux has now forced inside him, cheeks hot. He knows Hux won't get him off this time, either, he needs to win for that to happen, and the thought makes him even harder.

The corners of Hux's mouth curl upwards when Kylo can't look him in the eye and instead turns away. He withdraws his fingers and stands.

“Well,” he says, striding over to an armchair near to the pool table and settling into it. “Since you want my cock so badly, why don't you come get it?” His eyes remain locked on Kylo's even as he pulls his chrome cigarette case and lighter from his pocket, placing one thin cigarette between his lips.

Kylo, panting, still prostrated on his knees and elbows pushes himself up to his hands and attempts to set his face into a scowl as he crawls forward towards Hux. Hux uncrosses his legs once Kylo is in front of him, setting one on either side of the other man's kneeling form. Kylo is glaring up at him as he lights his cigarette, watching his hands as he places the case and lighter on the small table beside the chair. He takes a drag and exhales, calm and collected as ever. “Begin.”

A muscle in Kylo's jaw twitches and he refocuses his attention to Hux's belt buckle. He unclasps it with ease but struggles awkwardly trying to pull out Hux's dick from this sitting position, Hux providing absolutely no help at all, just sneering down his nose as Kylo tries to wriggle his trousers down far enough to fetch his cock.

Finally he frees it, only half-hard, and wets his lips. He starts at the base, sticking his clumsy nose in the ginger hairs there and mouthing Hux's balls, sucking one gently into his mouth. He rolls it around with his tongue and Hux takes a deep drag on the cigarette. His head lolls backwards as Kylo's long fingers wrap around his shaft, which is now beginning to stiffen. A few more gentle strokes and he'll be fully hard. Kylo drags his tongue along the underside of Hux's blossoming erection and kisses the tip, daring to flick his eyes up at Hux as he does so. Hux's head is still tipped back against the chair. Colour is starting to return to his cheeks, faintly pink, and he is breathing steadily around the cigarette caught between his lips, one hand at his mouth, the other gripping the arm of the chair. _Fuck. So good. Those lips. Want to grab that hair again._ Kylo hears this without meaning to and knows Hux is trying to drag this out. Such control.

Grinning in spite of himself, Kylo takes Hux deeper into his throat, slowly, inch by inch, not taking his eyes from Hux's face. His palms are pressed against the insides of Hux's thighs now, keeping them spread open while he swallows him to the hilt. He pulls off a bit to suck the head, his tongue teasing the leaking slit. He licks it all the way down the shaft and up again before taking it back into his mouth, watching the minute twitches that cross Hux's face as he works his tongue around him. _Fuck, Ren. If I don't keep it together, I'm not going to last much longer._ A swell of something akin to pride surges within Kylo as Hux's unconscious thoughts seep into his mind. In this small way, perhaps he has some agency over Hux.

Finally Hux takes the cigarette from his lips, looking down at Kylo and exhaling smoke as he does so. His eyelids are looking heavy, half-hiding the dilated pupils beneath. Kylo pulls off and returns the stare. “Ride it.”

He takes the small bottle of lubricant from his pocket and hands it back to Kylo, which he takes and uses to slicken Hux's dick from base to tip. He stands and makes to straddle Hux's lap, but Hux's hand shoots out against his leg and shoves backwards, scowling up at him.

Words aren't necessary. Kylo understands. He drops his gaze and turns around.

Hux runs his hands along the marks on Kylo's ass again, pleased. Kylo reaches back to take Hux's dick by the shaft and guide it into him slowly. He bites his lower lip to suppress a moan as he sinks lower onto it.

Hux drags deeply on the cigarette as Kylo slides down his cock, exhaling when he's settled all the way. He hasn't quite rested all his weight on Hux's lap; his hands are bracing him on the edge of the chair, head bowed forward with hair falling before his face, now awkwardly not entirely sure how to proceed.

Hux snaps his hips upwards, thrusting into Kylo. “Move. Show me how much you want this.”

Kylo obeys. The angle is awkward, but he starts to ride Hux's dick, feeling a burning sense of excitement-tinged humiliation with Hux watching him casually from behind. He feels the smooth leather fingertips tracing the curve of his ass as he moves.

Hux admires this view, the broad muscular back dotted with battle scars and beauty marks. He enjoys watching Kylo work to please him, relishing the way Kylo's muscles clenches around him when he's fully seated, the minute shivers that pass through his body as he slides up. It doesn't take long before Kylo is panting and his body is coated in a thin layer of sweat. He seems to be tiring, his pace slowing, though his desire shows no signs of waning. Hux now reaches up and threads his fingers through the tangle of Kylo's hair. Kylo sighs audibly, his head leaning back into the touch.

Hux's fingers curl around Kylo's locks again and pull him backwards against him so that his weight is fully atop Hux's lap. It takes Kylo by surprise, but it surprises him more when Hux reaches around and places his still smoldering cigarette in between Kylo's lips. Kylo doesn't smoke but he takes it in his teeth and resorts to breathing through his nose. He can't hold back a cry when Hux then bites into the meaty flesh on his back, now sharp enough to draw blood. Hux's gloved hands clamp onto Kylo's waist and he's taking charge, bucking his hips up into Kylo. Kylo throws his head back, still trying to breathe around the cigarette, harder now that his breaths are coming in ragged pants.

"You must have missed this last week," Hux murmurs against Kylo's moistened skin. "After I left you there, ass red and stinging."

Kylo takes one of his hands and puts it over the hand Hux has clasped to his waist, his head rolling to one side. He wants to touch himself so bad, his desperation reaching a peak he's not sure if he can handle. “Hux,” he whines, eyes pinched shut.

Suddenly, Hux growls and shoves him forward. Kylo is forced to quickly shoot his hands out to break his fall before he hits the floor on his hands and knees. Hux is right behind, and thrusts into him again, harder, grinding him into the floor, from a half-standing position. His grip on Kylo's pelvis is unforgiving and every time he slams back into him, Kylo can feel an added sting against the week-old bruises.

Kylo's temple is pressed to the floor. He's still got that damned cigarette clenched between his teeth and he's gasping around it, drooling wildly as Hux relentlessly pounds him from behind. His dick feels a thousand times heavier than normal, hanging uncomfortably and dripping between his splayed legs.

Hux is getting closer, again driven by the half-hidden unfocused thoughts Kylo is unconsciously sending--  _fuck, yes, Hux, please--_ and the way he's gone completely pliant beneath him, offering himself entirely. _Ren._ Hux comes with a guttural groan and a shudder that racks his entire body. He lays his weight over Kylo's still bent frame, steadying his breathing and heart rate. Kylo feels him panting hot against his back. After a moment, he reaches around and takes the cigarette from Kylo's lips, bringing it back to his own. He takes a long drag that he exhales onto Kylo's neck as he slowly brings himself up off and out of Kylo. If he's honest with himself, he wants nothing more than to roll over onto his back and lie here for a while, but he knows he can't. Won't. Either. Both. General Hux of the First Order, lying supine with his dick out, spent, in the officer's lounge, beside a freshly-fucked, buck-naked, Kylo-fucking-Ren of all people? No. Never. He stands.

He's made slightly more of a mess of himself than normal, shirt wrinkled and pants stained with lubricant, but he supposes it's unlikely he'll run into anyone at this hour. He throws his coat on anyway and buttons it all the way up, stubbing out the remainder of his cigarette in the ashtray once he's properly redressed.

Kylo remains prostrated on the floor, bowed forward on his elbows and knees, dick still flush and hard. He turns back to look at Hux, pink-faced and hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. He rests his temple against the ground and blinks at Hux. The way Kylo's eye and lip twitch isn't quite what Hux would call a smile, but he is unnerved anyway. He whirls away, heading for the exit. Kylo watches him leave.

“Ren,” Hux says from the doorway, turning just enough to be audible. He doesn't want to have to ask this twice, “...why?”

Kylo's silence causes him to turn around completely, watching cautiously him through squinted eyes.

Kylo turns his face quickly, pressing his forehead into the ground, heat rising in his face. “I'll get better,” he answers, “I just need... guidance.”

Hux's upper lip curls into a half-sneer. “Well,” he says, “next week, then.”

“Best seven out of 13.”


	3. TABLES TURNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: this chapter-- I honestly don't even know if that's how physics works? Kinda like how I'm making up the rules for billiards as I go along? Besides, wouldn't they have, like, holopool or something? But I know you're all just here for the pr0n so whatever; let's get to it.
> 
> Also, LiSTEN: This chapter is a complete _switch_ up from the last two. do u think i care if this offends u? (i do not). This was your Official Warning; there shall be no apologies.

Hux smirks and sinks three shots on his turn. Once again, all that's between him and victory is the 8. It's a straight shot right into the corner pocket, the cue ball perfectly in line, so he easily ignores the four striped balls still scattered around the table-- all Kylo's, of course. To be honest, it has been Kylo's personal best performance, and he _has_ shown some improvement over the months, but Kylo is still pouting while Hux chalks the tip of his cue, indicates the corner pocket, and takes aim, already feeling the tightening of his trousers.

**

On the bridge, nine floors up and on the other side of the ship, the captain-on-duty is notified of a wayward asteroid hurling towards the _Finalizer._ No cause for alarm, she simply instructs the crew to turn the ship an almost unnoticeable 3° starboard for the next parsec to avoid collision. The coordinates are entered and business carries on as usual. It's a mostly mundane occurrence, these things happen from time to time in the depths of space; however, this slight movement is not expected by General Hux as he winds up to deliver the final shot of the night...

**

The ship sways so slightly Hux might have thought he'd imagined it, but it's just enough so that the cue ball arcs and taps the 8 off center. The spin is off. The angle is wrong.

Hux blanches, staring emptily at the ball that has failed to go into the pocket. His cigarette threatens to fall from his quivering lips. He feels Kylo now looking at him, gaping in disbelief. Hux's gaze is still fixated on the 8 ball, which, somehow, unfathomably, is still on the table, openly mocking him. His grip on the cue feels weak.

Kylo clears his throat. “Well.”

Hux straightens, turns quickly to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bar. He exhales smoke through his nostrils and mouth both, turns back to Kylo slowly. “Well.”

Smoke wisps through the air between them like a kind of translucent silk, particles caught in the dim overhead light. As if caught in a bad dream, Hux watches as Kylo approaches him. He forces himself to stare him in the eye, fighting the blush that is creeping up the back of his neck and that twitch in the corner of his mouth.

His heart is suddenly racing. He feels bile rising in the back of his throat, stomach churning uncomfortably, but he stands up straight before Kylo, defiant and pink-faced, angry as ever. Kylo grins and brings his gloved hands to rest on either side of Hux's face. “So.”

“Let's get this over with.” Hux says stiffly, wanting to flinch away from the touch.

Kylo cocks his head to one side to regard him from a new angle. He runs the pad of his thumb across Hux's lips. “Hmm. This mouth isn't smirking anymore,” he intones, “now that it belongs to me.”

Hux's jaw clenches tight. _'I'll never belong to you.'_ He thinks, and Kylo hears it. He narrows his eyes daringly. “We'll see.” With command of the Force, he sends Hux to his knees.

Hux is snarling, body fraught with tension as he struggles against the invisible bondage. It won't do to panic, but Ren could do terrible things to him like this. He could demand payback for every vile thing Hux has done to him over the course of the last few months. Hux flicks his eyes to the pool table, thinking of every cruelty inflicted there. He swallows, after everything he's put Ren through, he has no hope of getting out of here intact. And the worst part? Ren hasn't even earned it. What the fuck had happened? That shot was unmissable. Even Ren wouldn't have missed that one, with or without the Force. The slight tremor in the room. The Force? Could that--

“I sense you suspect I had something to do with that,” Kylo says, stalking around Hux in a way that makes his robes swirl. “But I can assure you, I did not.” Hux is still grimacing, but he's gone still, realizing the futility of a struggle at this point. He'll save his energy, wait. “Thanks to your... training methods, the last time I attempted to use the Force to sway the outcome of a game with you I was left unable to sit for a week. Do you really think I'd chance that again? For you? Do you think you're really such a prize?”

Somehow Hux knows he's not lying. He almost wishes he were; somehow it would make this easier to take, but he can't deny the truth any more than he can deny that the 8 ball is still lying there on the table.

Kylo crouches down before him, smiling in a distant sort of way, scanning Hux with his eyes. “So tell me, General, did you miss that shot on purpose?” The anger and malice reflected back at him through Hux's eyes is almost palpable. Kylo runs a gloved hand through Hux's hair before standing and unclasping his belt. He sets it on the counter of the bar, shrugs off his robe and lies it alongside. He returns to Hux, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his cock from his undershorts. He's already hard. Of course he is. The bastard.

He strokes himself in front of Hux, smirking while the other man scowls. “Go on,” Kylo purrs, “give me what I've earned.”

“You haven't _earned_ anything.” Hux snarls.

“Regardless.” He takes a small step forward to rest his dick on Hux's cheek, hums when he winces. “You lost.”

Still unable to move his hands, Hux turns his reddening face against Kylo's cock, shaft resting against his sneering lips. He swallows and opens his mouth to take in the flushed tip. He tongues the slit and feels Kylo shudder, watches his pupils dilate. _He's so easy_. Hux takes him deeper into his mouth until Kylo sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. Hux feels the Force-grip on him slacken. _Now,_ he thinks. He drags his teeth back along the shaft, snagging on Ren's foreskin, and Kylo hisses, seizes him by the hair and yanks him off. Hux grins maliciously up at him, lips wet.

“Fine,” Kylo growls, “have it your way.” He points to the billiard table where he's been bent over and fucked for the last several weeks in a row. He'll get what's coming to him, one way or another.

His stomach tightening anew, Hux rises to his feet and walks to the hard edge of the table. His mind is working overtime to come up with his next move. It won't be as easy this time. He might have just sealed his fate with that dirty trick. He wills his fingers to steady as they push his suspenders to the sides, unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and briefs down mid-thigh. He shuts his eyes and leans across the table, forearms flat against the surface, fists clenched. He won't bow his head, though. Never. He takes a deep breath, ready to endure. “Well, come get me. I don't expect this will take long, in any case.”

Kylo holds back the overwhelming temptation to rise to the bait. Instead he smirks, approaches him slowly. He lays a hand on Hux's shoulder and gently moves him to flip over.

Hux shrugs off Kylo's touch and turns back away. “I'm not doing this facing you.”

“I won, my rules.” Kylo now forcefully shoves Hux's shoulder backwards, flipping him into an awkward position with his back against the table, propped up on his elbows. He stands too close. Another flick of his wrist and every ball still on the table quickly shoots into a pocket-- all except the 8 ball, which remains perched at the far corner. Kylo's hands go to the curve of Hux's bony ass and he swiftly picks him up to set him on the edge of the pool table, shoving his pants and briefs down to the top of his polished boots. Kylo Force-slams his head backwards on the table, exposing the pale column of his throat.

“I would hardly consider that winning,” Hux snarls. It's the last thing he manages to say before he feels his airway constricting from an invisible grasp. Hux strains to keep eye contact with Kylo as he leans forward over him. Kylo gives the faintest of laughs, barely more than air brushing across Hux's cheek.

“Careful, General.” Kylo runs his thumb across Hux's lips again, his fingers hooking on his jaw. Hux's eyes squeeze shut and his brow knits. He can feel Kylo's undeterred erection poking into his leg. “This might be uncomfortable,” Kylo rasps into his ear, “for you.” He sucks softly on his lobe, hands sliding up Hux's neck and into his hair, disheveling it only to further infuriate the general.

If Hux realizes that Kylo had released him from his Force-choke, he gives little indication; remaining still on his back, breathing shallowly, but steadily through his nose. Kylo draws back and drags a finger down the side of Hux's face, watching Hux struggle to hide his discomfort. He caresses his cheek and then lets his hand go completely still. Hux gives a shaky exhale, heart racing in his chest.

Kylo leans down again and nips his way down Hux's neck to his collarbone while Hux fights against his own body to stay completely still. He's not going to give Ren the satisfaction of making him writhe, not even when Kylo sinks his teeth in hard enough to cut and bruise. But as Kylo's plush lips work their way back up his neck and suck the soft flesh just below his jaw line, his resolve waivers. His dick is starting to betray him. He's going to need a new strategy.

Kylo rises to take Hux's right leg in hand and pull off the tall boot and sock. Hux props himself up on his elbows to watch as Kylo does the same with the left, then frees him of his pants and briefs, kicking them all aside into a pile on the floor. Hux feels his face going red again as he's sitting here, half-naked, half-hard, and unable to do anything about any of it. _Stop worrying about your dick and come up with a plan,_ he tells himself.

Kylo grabs him by his shirt front and yanks him into a sitting position. He smiles, sensing Hux's vexation as he works to unbutton the shirt he's fisted in hand. Hux keeps his eyes fixated on Kylo's hands as they move down from button to button. Now open, Kylo uses the Force, much to Hux's chagrin, to divest him of his shirt completely and Hux's face contorts further when he imagines the wrinkles it's going to develop in that crumpled heap on the floor.

For whatever damned reason, Ren has left him in only his leather gloves now. Whether by oversight or some intentional half-cooked idea Ren's got rolling around in that twisted brain of his to make him feel stupid, he's not sure. With Ren it could be either, really.

“Hmm,” Kylo considers him, seeing him disrobed for the first time.

“What?” Hux snaps.

“You're small.” Hux purses his lips, brow furrowed. “And pink.”

Hux opens his mouth in protest, but Kylo quickly cuts him off.

“You want to tell me it's anger, but I think we both know it's more than that.”

Kylo rips his own gloves off next and casually throws them aside. He pulls his shirt off over his head and drops it to the floor with just as much interest.

The next thing Hux knows, Kylo's cold hands are on him, idly grazing the plains of his chest, his thumbs rolling over hard nipples. Hux watches Kylo's face, pupils expanding and lips twitching, seemingly mesmerized by Hux's torso. Hux isn't entirely sure why, given what Kylo's own body looks like, but he nevertheless takes note of this information. Perhaps there is something more here he can use. Goosebumps rise where Kylo traces faint lines down his arms and Kylo chews on his lower lip. A new idea begins to formulate.

Kylo lazily trails two fingers down an old scar on Hux's side, down to the jut of his hip. He casts his eyes back up at Hux's, which are still studying him carefully. Not breaking eye contact, Kylo takes Hux's right hand in his left and brings it to his mouth, placing his lips around the gloved middle finger and sucking it into his mouth. The glove fits snugly, but loose enough to be removed with a gentle tug, which is what Kylo gives with his teeth, exposing Hux's hand to the chill air. Hux's brow twitches with the desire to warn Kylo about damaging the leather, but wisely says nothing, even when Kylo repeats the action with his left hand. Hux curls his upper lip at him instead.

Something in Kylo's face changes when he holds Hux's ungloved hands in his and presses them against his cheeks. Like he'd been so used to the cold touch of leather that he doesn't know what to make of the warmth of bare flesh underneath. His eyes soften, jaw slackens. He brings Hux's fingertips to his lips and pauses. Hux pauses, scrutinizing. It's time to enact Plan B. He takes agency of his hands, tracing Kylo's jawline with his fingers, running his thumbs over Kylo's temples. Kylo falters and seems to melt into the touch. Hux smiles. Pliancy. There it is. Good.

Hux reclines back down on the table and Kylo follows, leaning over him with his hands flat on either side of Hux's head. Hux slides his fingers into Kylo's hair, realizing for himself that this is the first time he's had his hands in Kylo's hair, not threatening to rip it out. The first time he's had his bare fingers running through it. It's thick, but surprisingly soft and Kylo again leans into the touch.

For Kylo, it's strange to see Hux behaving this way. It's strange to have Hux beneath him like this at all. This entire night has been strange. Hell, this entire situation they've found themselves in is strange. And maybe it's about to get stranger.

Hux finds himself wishing, not for the first time, that he had the same sort of ability to read into people's minds because the way Kylo is looking at him now is unlike any stare he's seen before. It's not as deferential as he was hoping; it's dark and wanting, dangerous, perhaps. Hux isn't sure what that means, but is pretty sure it's not good. Suddenly he's questioning this strategy of his, trying desperately to think of some way to get out of this.

Kylo drops down to his elbows over Hux, his hands ruffling the already-disheveled hair as he leans in to suck at his neck again. He nips lightly at the tender skin there, over the bruises that are already forming after his last go-around. Hux frowns but obliges, for now, still wondering nervously where exactly this is going. His traitorous dick is getting even harder, and that plan he was formulating is getting hazy because of it.

Kylo pulls back suddenly. His gaze slowly travels from Hux's mouth to his eyes. Hux freezes, he's still got that dangerous look written all over his face. Maybe he's sensed his plan. Maybe this plan is about to backfire miserably. Maybe this was a disastrous, ruinous idea. Hux swallows.

Kylo's eyes trail downwards again, his lips quivering, hovering mere centimeters over Hux's. _Winner gets everything_. Those were the terms. Surely this is part of that, even if it wasn't what he'd originally intended all those weeks ago.

The tip of his tongue darts out to wet his lips and he places his trembling mouth over Hux's. Hux's eyes widen, his breath catches. Somehow, he hadn't expected it to go this way. Rather than his plan failing, it seems to be working... perhaps too well. And yet... it's not completely detestable, even when Ren's stupid nose is poking into his cheek. _Okay,_ he thinks, _this is still usable._ Kylo sucks his bottom lip, prying open his hesitant mouth. Ren's tongue is warm when it slides against his. The slight easing of Hux's jaw encourages Kylo, whose tongue surges forward, deeper, clumsily. Hux suppresses what little is left of the urge to bite down, fully moved on from Plan A, but worried that Plan B might be accelerating too fast, threatening to veer off course. When Kylo eases off, Hux looks up at him, breathing hard. Kylo's still giving him that dark, unreadable stare. Hux tries not to notice the pounding in his chest, which he is damn sure Kylo can hear.

But for his part, Kylo is not sure if the hammering he's hearing is from his own heart or from Hux's, a light scan of Hux's mental feedback indicating a similar heightened state of awareness. He hasn't shoved him away and he didn't bite him this time, so he leans down again, slower this time, almost tentatively, and places his lips over Hux's once more. Hux seems to welcome his tongue back into his mouth. His heart flaring, Kylo has to stifle a moan.

He again breaks the kiss and pulls back, his weight on his arms, palms down on the pool table. He studies Hux up and down, the dim overhead light casting unfamiliar shadows on Hux in this new position.

“Let me fuck you,” Kylo says, bizarrely, earning him a quizzical look from Hux. “I know. You lost this match, but still. Please. _Let_ me.”

“I don't imagine I have a choice.”

“You'll enjoy it.”

Hux wants to roll his eyes. “Your confidence on the matter isn't as reassuring as you'd think.”

“Teach me, then,” he speaks this into Hux's ear, “I'll be good, so good. I'll learn exactly what I need to do to have you coming for me, moaning my name.”

Hux scoffs, tries to shove him away. “As if I'd ever.”

When Kylo's face falls, so does Hux's resolve. And it's not even one of those damned mind tricks. Hux blinks several times in succession, unsure of what's come over him. Morbid curiosity, perhaps? Somehow all in one baby-faced pout, Kylo has gone and turned Hux's beautiful Plan B against him. What is wrong with this night? Still, it's a gamble. Say no, risk Kylo taking it anyway. Given his inclination for destruction, he probably would and that would most definitely not end well for Hux. But, this could still be salvaged. There is something oddly appealing about Ren's desire to learn to please him, even like this. Certain sacrifices may have to be made, but if that was the price to pay for control, so be it. It sounds like another challenge, and Hux doesn't back down from challenges.

“Fine,” Hux relents, “but you will follow my every command.”

Kylo nods rapidly, his eyes lit up, face now awash with surprised gratitude. He takes Hux by his bony hips and pulls him gently to the very edge of the table, tipping him onto his back with his legs splayed awkwardly in the air. Hux feels fully open and exposed like this, already hating it, hating the burning in his face, hating the lights that seem to shine down on him like some sort of cruel interrogation room, Kylo's gaze only searing him more.

And, as if just to further annoy him, Kylo Force-summons the bottle of lube he's taken to keeping in his robe pocket.

Seeing the irritation on Hux's face, Kylo pauses. “What? It's efficient. You of all people should appreciate that.”

Hux blinks slowly to repress the urge to roll his eyes. He's really starting to regret this.

Kylo ignores this and carries on, dripping cold lubricant into his hand. He slickens his dick and guides it into position. Hux swallows, reconsidering yet again at the sheer size of him. If this is going to happen, fine, but he really doesn't want to have to take an embarrassing trip to medical tonight. He'd sooner die.

“That's never going to fit, you idiot.” Hux says, causing Kylo to laugh. Hux is irritated that Kylo finds this admission so hilarious and grimaces, letting his head fall back on the table, eyes pinched shut. This was a terrible idea. Perhaps he should have taken his chances with refusal.

“Relax, General,” Kylo reassures. “I'll go as easily as possible.”

Hux isn't sure if that's a comfort to hear or if it's simply Ren doing what he does best: making everything worse than it already is. But to his surprise, Kylo pulls him just over the hard edge of the table and sinks to his knees. He feels Kylo's clumsy nose in the crevasse of his ass, Kylo's tongue on his-- oh, _yes_. Suddenly Hux can't form a coherent thought as he is licked and prodded by Kylo's warm tongue. It's vile. It's maddening. It's the most erotic sensation he's ever felt. Kylo's hands spread his asscheeks wider, tongue leaving wet stripes that end inside him, and Hux draws his knees up to his chest. His resolve to remain stoic and impassive is crumbling. Kylo might just get what he wants after all.

Kylo sits back on his heels and drips more lubricant into his hand. Gently he eases a finger inside Hux, mouthing up to suck on his balls as he does. Hux wills himself not to squirm at the intrusion, but it becomes harder not to when Kylo is adding a second and third finger to work him open. “Okay,” Hux says after three of Kylo's ridiculously long fingers now don't seem like enough. His voice came out more breathy than he wanted it to be, so he hardens it and tries again, “Just... do it already. Let's see if your dick works as well as your tongue.”

Kylo stands quickly, kicking off his boots and pants in the process. “So you like the way my tongue works,” he says without hiding his grin as he takes one leg of Hux's over his shoulder. Hux glares and Kylo presses his cockhead against him again. _Relax, General._

“Slowly, Ren.” Hux shuts his eyes, exhales. Some of the tension leaves his body and Kylo pushes in slowly. It only hurts at first, and he hears Kylo in his head again. _Is this okay?_ Hux opens his eyes now and shifts to prop himself back up on his elbows.

Kylo sighs inaudibly as he sinks in further. Halfway in, he dares a look at Hux, whose gaze seems just as transfixed on the way Kylo is disappearing into him. Hux must feel Kylo looking at him, because he flicks his eyes upwards and bares his teeth. Kylo senses him trying to come up with some biting, snide remark and surges forward to kiss him as he thrusts the rest of the way in. Hux gasps into Kylo's mouth, screws his eyes shut, and lets Kylo kiss him again, despite cringing at the thought of where that tongue just was. He bites down on Kylo's lower lip-- gently, though-- and keeps it locked between his teeth while Kylo begins to rock in and out of him.

_Is this still okay? I thought you were going to be giving me instructions here._

Hux blinks up at him. What? Oh, right. Dammit, Hux, pull yourself together.

Kylo is looking down at him with darkened eyes; he smiles, clearly pleased with himself. “Your next command, General?”

“Harder,” Hux says. “Deeper. Fuck me like you said you could. You promised to have me coming beneath you. Prove to me you can.” He has no delusions of this coming true, in fact, he's planning on suffering through this entire ordeal silently until Kylo wears himself out and gives up. He won't be giving Kylo an ounce of satisfaction.

But Kylo takes this challenge very seriously. He grabs Hux by his hips again and in one swift movement, pushes him back further on the table, clamoring onto it himself as he does. Hux is half convinced the table will collapse under their combined weight, but he's got more pressing concerns on his mind to be too bothered right now. Besides, they can write it off on next month's expense report-- just another piece of equipment broken by Ren. It would be believable enough. Hell, it would even be accurate. No one would think twice. They would imagine the crimson beam of erratic light crackling as it sliced apart a perfectly reasonable pool table for the simple reason that it was there. They would not imagine their General Hux naked on his back, legs wrapped around Kylo Ren, whose dick was still firmly lodged inside him.

“Would you rather,” Kylo asks between slow thrusts, “be on top? Riding me?”

This, more than the fact that Kylo is balls-deep in his ass, causes Hux to blush furiously. It's painful embarrassing, getting asked these questions while being fucked like this, and Hux doesn't deign to respond.

“No,” Kylo seems to sense his answer and speaks for him, “too exposed. You prefer it this way.”

Annoyed though he is at Ren's continuous ransacking of his mind, at least he didn't have to voice it out loud.

“You like it,” Kylo laughs. “You won't tell me, but you feel good. _I_ feel good _inside_ you and that makes you feel good.”

Hux sneers up at him but refuses to speak. Kylo re-angles his hips. “You can bite me, if you want,” he says, increasingly desperate. “Mark me. Put your hands on me.”

“Ren,” Hux groans, “shut the hell up.”

Kylo smiles into Hux's cheek and he can feel it, the way he almost laughs. Hux takes him up on that last offer anyway, digs his blunt fingernails into Kylo's shoulder blades. He feels Kylo shudder as he rakes his nails down his back.

With Kylo's skin tearing under his nails, he gives in and starts issuing orders: “ _slower_ ”, “ _now faster_ ”, “ _harder_ ”, but when Kylo gradually starts to catch on intuitively and hits the right spot, knows it, and hits it again, Hux's utterances rapidly descend into nothing more than thoughts he refuses to vocalize, a mostly incoherent jumble of _'fuck', 'good', 'yes, there'_ and this strange desire to laugh at everything that is happening right now, at how good this feels, at how ridiculous he finds himself.

He had been determined not to say anything while enduring this, nothing that would suggest pleasure. But he doesn't have to say anything; the way his eyes roll backwards into half-lidded sockets while his lips part, throat choking back the sound of Ren's name, tells Kylo everything he wants to hear.

Hux had doubted that it could feel this good, that Kylo could feel as good above him as beneath him. But this is still Kylo-fucking-Ren, there's no way he's going to last much longer at the feral rate he's hammering into him right now. Not with the ragged hot breaths on his shoulder telling him Kylo's close already. He'll be coming anytime now and leaving Hux lying here, gasping and panting, unsatisfied. The payback he never thought he'd have to receive. But unlike Kylo, Hux won't beg for release.

 _You won't have to beg, General._ Hux hears in his head, causing his eyes to widen. _I'm going to make you come harder than you ever have before. Right here on this table. You'll be calling my name._

“Stay out of my head you--”

“Then say it,” Kylo says, snapping his hips against Hux and stopping there, dick pressed against that sweet spot. “Say my name.”

Hux isn't going to give him what he wants. Not until he gets his. Hux squeezes his eyes closed, Kylo is hitting him right where he wants it now, over and over with short, quick thrusts.

_Going to make you come._

“Fucking do it already, then.”

Their bodies are glued together by perspiration, sweat rolling off of them in tiny streams. Kylo reaches between them to wrap his large hand around Hux's dick, thumb pressing hard against the tip. He's close, so close. _'Ren'_ Kylo can hear in his own head. Hux is sending this freely, as close to begging as Hux would ever allow himself. Kylo thrusts in all the way, sinks his teeth into Hux's shoulder, and strokes Hux off to completion as Hux grabs a tight fist of his hair.

As Kylo had predicted, Hux comes harder than he ever has before, wordless syllables escaping from his throat, vision blurred. Kylo continues pumping his cock as Hux feels himself draining. _Please, Hux._ Hux lays a powerless slap on Kylo's sweat-soaked back. “Ren,” Hux breathes as he expends the last of his seed, giving in at last, fully worn down by the intensity of his climax.

Kylo groans as he spills into Hux, feeling the muscles spasming around him, the sound of his name on Hux's lips finally pushing him over the edge. He's loud, both vocally but also mentally, unintentionally thinking into Hux's head again words of praise, gratitude, _admiration_ , even.

He rides his orgasm out to the last and collapses onto Hux with a characteristically overdramatic sigh. Hux is pinned and feeling absolutely filthy now, covered in sweat and come, but doesn't quite have the energy to move just yet. First he needs to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

“Thank you.” Kylo murmurs into his ear.

Hesitantly, Hux brings his hands to rest on Kylo's hips.

After a moment's indulgence, Kylo sticks his hand out lazily and the black 8 ball comes rolling into it. He picks it up, studying it carefully. “I really didn't have anything to do with this, you know.”

“I know.” Hux takes the ball from him and immediately shoves it into the pocket nearest him. “Neither did I.”

“You might have been worth it as a prize, though. Chancing it with the Force, I mean.”

Hux can't even stop himself from rolling his eyes now in pure exasperation.

“Next week, then? Perhaps I might even let you win.” Kylo laughs softly at his own not-funny joke and nuzzles his face back into the crook of Hux's neck.

Hux stares at the ceiling. He's resisting the urge to shove Ren off of him the same as he's fighting the desire to comb his fingers idly through the damp hair that clings to Ren's forehead. “Next week, then.” He confirms, only giving in to one temptation. “But perhaps it's time for a new game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waa thank you sinlings for your endless inspiration and support <3 this bar is the best bar.


End file.
